Public Displays of Affection
by ComicalParodox
Summary: "Did you really forget...again?" Stephanie asked and Tim shrugged. "Maybe you should have an alarm on your phone or something." She points out.


Tim sighed tiredly, rubbing his face roughly before leaning back in his chair and stretching his arms till he heard a pop in his spine and neck. He grabbed the files on the desk, sighing out loud when he managed to glance at the time and notice it was long past time to go home for everyone lese while he was here in the office at W.E filing boring paper work opposed to sleeping, or fighting someone who wanted to kill him.

the outside hallways was hard and his office only had the light from the computer shining a glare on the windows behind him.

He glared at his empty coffee mug and cracked his fingers, a few more files and he would be fine to go home, eat whatever left overs he had in he fridge and fall asleep for the next maybe four hours before going out as Red Robin.

Normal day...

which in that second the door to his office is pushed in by a pretty blonde woman in a trench coat and black boot and a frown on her face as Tim looks up and sighs because, he really should of known Stephanie would show up soon enough in the week because when you say normal day, she appears out of the blue and fills your night with gun, car chases, and big-big explosions much so that he think she might have a fetish for fire.

Steph the Phyrotec...maybe.

"Tim," Steph blinks as she walks towards the desk, he worried look turning sympathetic as she sides on the edge of the desk that he keeps nothing on for this reason, "Are you working late?"

"No, I having a web-chat with Dracula." He stated dryly.

"He`s totally real you know." she points out, immune to his tastelessness at times like these when he just wants to say fuck it.

He takes in a deep breath and starts to massage his temples because the computer`s light is starting to hurt his eyes and damage his brain, "What do you what Steph."

"What do I want?" she asked nd a raised eyebrow and she picked up a loose pen, twisting it around her fingers, "World peace, lifetime supply of waffles, pictures of Damian in that bunny suit because that was funny as hell, and Tim Drake to get off his high horse and snip those icicles on his shoulders for a sec."

He takes another cooling breath, "yeah, sorry, I-it`s just not a good time, I`ve got to finish updating these files because I`ve been behind for the past three weeks and it should be done tonight."

"does it have to be done?" she asked.

"No, but it should be..." he points out.

"Well, screw that we`ve got reservations at nine tonight at the italian place you love, we need to go now if we wanna make it." she points out as she stands up and Tim frowns and looks at the clock, before looking back.

"Steph it`s seven I think I have some time." he nods and she shacks her head, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Nope, you need to shower and shave and change and I need to get hat one dress thingy that I know you`ll love because it makes my ass pop, because I seriously cant go into a restaurant in this." she points out and Tim raises and eyebrow at her.

"Why are we even going to this place anyway, we went last week didnt we?" he asked and Stephanie blinks curiously at him, "you really dont remember."

"...yes."

"Liar." she laughs, thats a good sign. He watches her as she walks around the desk and he pushed out the chair a little so she wont hit the desk when she just plopped down on his lap and he chuckles, rolling his eyes at her as he wraps his arms around her waist while she pecks him quickly on the lips, "You know what, I dont know it it`s sad or adorable you keep forgetting."

"forgetting what?" He asked blinking a few times as he tired mind tried to work over the dates but nothing came up.

"Doesnt matter," she snickered, standing back up, "You`ll remeber by the end of the night."

"Steph, please tell me," he whined, "It`ll kill me it I dont know, It`ll proably the only thing on my mind if you dont tell me."

"I doubt that." she grinned as she undid the straps on her trench coat and pulled it off of her shoulders, letting it drop to the floor kind of like what Tim`s mouth did when he looked the woman over.

Lace, it was all, sleek, colorful, lace. it was a similar type of torso outfit to what wonder woman or Black canary wore, no straps covering her bare shoulders or arms just starting a little lover then the top of her chest and working its way over her curves and between her legs, but what really froze him was the colors, or designs to it.

Red, Green, yellow and black, she was literally dressed in a lace Robin get up and he swore his brain just shut off for a few moments in order to mentally save this image for the rest of his fucking life.

"You like it?" she asked with a coy grin as she spun around and bent over, giving him a good damn view of her backside that the suit totally complimented and hey there was a tiny mini yellow cape, that wasnt made of lace though but he was getting off trace.

"...holy shit..." he gaped in a whisper to low he wasnt even sure he said it.

"Aww," she giggled lightly standing back up and turning around so she can sit on his knee again, "I wish I had my camera, every time you make that face," she waved her finger at his frozen open mouthed stare, "I feel all kinds of good about myself."

he blinked quickly, like he brain chose now to come back online and all he could do was nod his head, blushing slightly as Stephanie laughed again. shifting so her knee was resting on the edge of the chair between his leg so she could lean forward and press her lips to his in a dirty wet kiss that made his skin tingle and his hands grabbed the sides of her face pulling her closer in an effort to get more of her.

Not noticing her looking in the windows glare and save his progress on the computer before shifting over him so she could shove the laptop in one of the drawers with a smug victory look written all over her face before she fully engrossed herself in making out in her boyfriend`s office, the Gotham city skyline showing in the rain clouds outside and she thought this could maybe make a pretty good porno.

Speaking of, she grabbed Tim`s tie tugged it lose, using her teeth to tug on tim`s lower lips as she tied it around her neck, it totally didnt go with the same red of her outfit and she wasnt the best at tying ties but what ever it served it`s purpose as she pulled on it in a makeshift nose to give tim a good view of her boobs as she shook her ass. before climbing back onto his lap raised up as she rotated her hips around, running a hand through Tim`s hair as he just watched her give him a lap dance and she noted maybe she should do this more often than fighting Tim off the computer to get to bed...ideas, Ideas.

She dropped her hips down and fast rolling and grinding against him slowly and smirking at the soft moan that escaped his lips, and she leaned down pressing a kiss against his lips and nibbling on his lower lips, coaxing his mouth open which wasnt hard as she was still grinding on him.

"Steph," he gasped as she finally stopped sucking on his tongue, and licked her lips wiping her finger over the corner of his mouth because ,cherry lips gloss, before sucking on her finger again, loving the way tim`s heavy lidded eyes watched her with every once of lust and love she wanted to see.

She also loved he was watching her every move as she got up and spun around, dropping down to touch the tips of her boots and pick up a pen drop before placing it on the desk and continuing waving her ass in his face and drowning her hips over hims again and once more all before spinning back around and pulling off her tie, wrapping it around the back of his shoulders and pulling him closer to the desk as she sat on it, letting the tie drop in favor of grasping her knees and spreading her legs, her hands running over the inside of her thighs a smirk playing on her lips as Tim`s eyes slightly wider because he really a close view.

With that she finally used her heel to push the chair back out and jump off the deck and leaning forward and giving him a dirty kiss, her tongue exploring his mouth as her hands undid the clasp on his belt, his hips jolting though she never broke the kiss and he hands found the side of her face again. Kissing her back, hard and dirty and it made her more then a little hot to feel Tim sucking on her bottom lip with lusty dilated blue eyes grinning back at her as she grabbed her top of his pants, finally breaking the kiss just and she started to tug down.

"Steph-,"

"Hush baby." she hummed as she leaned forward to nibble of his neck, before dropping back down on her knees and tugging once more swiftly, love the way she affected him. Almost instantly she wrapped her hands around him, slowly moving her hand up and down, twisting her wrist as she went and noting the sucks of air and the jolts on Tim`s hips as she continued to do so, making him fully hard in seconds. "You like that baby?" she hummed flashing a toothy grin that was all smug as she held him in her hand.

"Steph." his voice coming out breathy and in a needing whine as she stroked him, "I-I-,"

"I know what you need baby." she smirked, stopping for a moment, a small whine echoing form Tim`s lips uncontrollablyy and she chuckled as she pulled his pants further down his legs, they were in the way, before readjusting where she sat before grabbing Tim`s cock in her hands once more as she leaned forward, moving her lips over him slowly, her eyes never leaving his flushing face as she took him in deeper, moving her head back up again and sucking on his head for a moment, Tim`s hips jerking upwards involuntarily and she hummed around him getting another jolt as the vibration did noting but insanely hot things around him.

She went back down in an agonizingly slow pace her tongue running over the underside of his cock as she took him in further and humming once more around him loving those little uncontrolled jerks of his hips of her usually in control boyfriend.

"Steph!" he gasped loudly and she smirked as best she could in the situation before she started to bob her head up and down, eyes meeting Tim`s and she knew he saw the mischief glowing in her blue eyes, that was if the lust wasnt completely blinding his higher brain function as she sucked on him.

Tim reached his hand up biting on the inside on his palm to keep quiet as she quickened her pace higher and faster, sucking on his head once more before she heard a muffled moan from him and she ducked her head over him once move pulling every last bit out of him as he came, her hand slowly working the base of his cock and swallowing around him until she heard a muffled whine, "Steph, Stephanie."

She pulled off of him, smirking up at her out of breath boyfriend with perfectly mussed hair and lusty dialated eyes, this was one of her favorite looks for him...where was a camera when you needed it.

Slowly she pushed his spent dick away and zipped up his pants just as he grabbed her arms and pulled her onto his lap, arms wrapping around her waist as he pressing his lips to her in another hot kiss where it was more than likely he could taste himself on her lips.

Finally out of breath, he rested his forehead against hers a warm loving smile on his face, "I love you, you know that."

"I do, in fact," she grinned rubbing her nose against his, "Happy birth-day Tim."

"Wait...what?" he blinked pausing before she laughed at the embarrassed flash on his face, "oh."

"Did you really forget...again?" she asked and Tim shrugged.

"Maybe you should have like an alarm on your phone or something." She points out as she stood, grabbing Tim`s hand to help him stand as his legs were a bit shaky, "Now come on," she hummed pressing herself against his side, "theres a warm shower at home calling our names."

**A/N: What?! ME write and M fic that's crazy! Was it okay? I really didnt know how to end this, anyway, my Tim/Steph feels are going crazy tonight for my OTP and I`ll be writing/Posting** a few of one-shots with them.

**If you love this pairing as much as I do you can make a request (or several), I`d totally love that! Anyway chow for now.**


End file.
